Hidden from view
by Push to Shove
Summary: Loki has a new obsession. This girl is schizophrenic, suicidal, and unwanted. Was she always his? Does she want to part of this game forever or does she want it to end now. Avengers/Suits/Sherlock crossover. T for now
1. Chapter 1

Staring out with blue eyes, watching all the agents, soldiers run around fighting. I was slowly dying. No one noticed. Maybe it was a good thing that way. As I was laying there I was looking at the last year I just lived. Now everything had changed. For better or worse? I don't know. Not just my life. Everyone's I knew and met recently. The Avengers, my parents, family ect. I wonder how my parents will react to the middle half-step child turning up dead from blood loss. I bet they wont even notice.

I ran away at 17. Found a home. I had a roommate, but he left. Funny story why, but thyself for another fell, He will fall. Loki worked so hard. Dragging me every step of the way for every second. Until I ran from him. We will get to that now where shall we start?

It started when I was 6. I saw a man with green eyes in the mirror. I freaked out, my parents didn't care. Only my brother did. Harvey. He calmed me down. I thought I was seeing things. So I just dismissed it. At 7, I saw him again. Once again at 8, so on and so forth. At ten I could draw him. With every detail so precise. The same year I started to hear voices. They told me things. They told me to cut myself. I listened at 12. I was called psyco since. Getting straight A's, never missing a day of school. I knew my parents would never care. I became a 'rebel' so to speak. Getting piercings, cutting my own hair. I did it so my parents would just notice me. Just for once! No. Nothing except that's nice go away. 14 I walked late at night, I came across a church. The doors were unlocked, so I went in. It was snowing and small drops of red were on the snow. I didn't want to leave. Going up to the podium I sang. Anything, any song I knew. If I knew the. piano notes I played them too. The priest that was there told me to join the choir. I did but they kicked me out for self inflicted pain on myself. At 15 I stood at the top of my school. Looking down. So tempted to take a small step. I was amused about my funeral. Laughing I got down when the class bell rang. Not that day. Too early. That night a new scar added to my collection. When I was 16 the voices became louder, singing me to sleep. I woke up at two and left. I just walked out my front door. My first day of independence. There was still hope.

There is always some slim piece of hope. 17 graduating, top of my class of I might add. And I moved. While my family was sleeping. Getting a place I could actually call home. The items I had consisted of books and notes I took, the time I started a web of conspiracy.

My little spiders web kept tracks on all my high school bullies. They never got anything they wanted. I got what I wanted. Seclusion. And thats how I like it, how I prefer it.

I helped my half brothers. The oldest is Mycroft, then Sherlock, and Harvey. I helped them with random things. Sherlock would visit, sometimes bringing his flatmate John. Mycroft thought of me as an anonymous tip. I helped Harvey with his cases, while he was finishing law school he didn't need me anymore. And now at 19. Most of my hair gone. I shaved it off. It sorta looks like a mowhawk. Bleaching it. Loki nor anyone would recongnize me now. The voices telling me he was coming.

I ignored them, until I was at the hotel i was staying at for the time being. Walking to my room. I stood next to the pool. A strong gust of wind blew me into the pool, I was struggling to keep my head above the water. A man jumped in to help me out. When we got out and I looked into his eyes, I saw the man I never wanted to see again. The dark green eyes from my nightmares, the green that has haunted me most of my life. Loki.

"MIss are you ok?" He asked

"Lo-L-L-Loki?" I stuttered "No no no no no no!" I ran from him slipping a little but running as fast as I could to my room.

Once in the elevator he was there. Perfectly dry.

"All I ask of you is to leave"

"You seemed surprised." he just stated

"Please."

"No. Because I need to make sure no one hurts or takes you away from me." Loki's voice dark, he pressed a button to the floor of my room.

The doors opened and people stepped in. Loki shifted closer to me. He could kill you if you moved the wrong way or talked the wrong way to me.

"Please I beg of you." I whispered so only he could hear me.

"No, Not in this life dearie." He said softly to me "Only until you die, you were always mine. Every since you were born."

"Why?"

"Mother dearest never told you?"

"Tell me what? They never told me anything. They hated me, everyone did. Everyone hated me, except Harvey, and Sherlock, and ..." I choked back the name

"Well then, that makes it easier then."

"For what?"

I didn't notice but everyone else was gone from the elevator.

"Nothing you need to know. Not yet anyway." I blinked and he was gone.

Looking around I was in my room.

'Bloody' I thought

Once changed, I started to draw 'Him' again. I haven't drawn him in a while.

_knock knock_ "Room Service"

"I don't order any room service"

"Open up Miss Specktor" A rough voice demanded

**A/N HEY HEY HEY! U wrote this the months during the summer when i wasnt allowed online so HI! Thanks to Gagamidnight cause i love you. :) Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I got the best review just now that gave me ****inspiration. It said ':continue dammit'. Now that is a review that is inspiring. Like my Gym essay. any way i will continue for that amazing anon. Thanks I hope you keep posting reviews like that for me :)**

I was startled, getting up slowly I looked through the peephole. It was a man with an eyepatch.

"Why?" I asked sharply

"You have information we need."

"No, I don't. Please go away."

"You do. A man named Loki."

Taking a sharp intake of breath, and opening the door a crack.

"What about him?"

"We need everything we can get on him." I thought for a moment, I shouldn't, maybe they'll kill me when they're done. Pushing all doubts down i spoke again.

"If I do come with you, will you grant me protection?" maybe they will provide sanctuary.

"Only if you help."

Closing the door again I grabbed my bag with with everything, and left with them. 20 minutes later we were on a flying boat thing.

"First we need to know what he looks like, so we will put this thing on your head" he motioned to a very scary looking machine with needles and many sharp shiny edges.

"Isnt there softer ways? Like me giving you a drawing of him?" I said handing him a drawing. "I dont like needles or sharp things other people put in me."

He took the drawing, I sighed in relief. I didn't have to worry about that thing on me today. I followed Fury (he told me his name on the way here) to a conference room. There were 6 others in the room. Then i saw THEM, i started to freak out. Memories flashing, i couldnt see. curling into a ball. "Please" i whispered. over and over in pain.

"Miss" the blond with short hair spoke to said. I started to move away from him.

"Please Paul. Don't hurt me. I didnt call the police. The neighbors did." i said almost in a whisper so only he could hear. Next the other Blonde one with longer hair come towards me, more images, flashes of the court room, he had longer hair then. I started to hyperventilate.

"Rodgers, thor leave. Coulson and Stark take her to her room."

The men did as they were told. The two men that were assigned to me helped me up and led me out.

"Hi." The more casual looking one greeted, "Im Tony Stark. So what was so scary?"

I looked up, my breathing turned more normal. "You werent there, no one was. They let her die, they wouldn't let me. 2 men. ONLY 2!"

Stark just nodded. He didn't understand. "Just read my file." I muttered.

We walked until we reached a room with mirrors. I Stopped and wouldnt go in. "No. NO! Any room, padded I DONT CARE, Please any room but this!" The more uniformed one pushed me in. He closed the door and locked it. The door disappeared. Crawling over to a corner and looking at Loki sitting beside me. "I told them"

"They never listen. I listen" His accented voice was soothing.

"You listen." I agreed "But never do as told." He smirked

"We can always rule together" He always tried this.

"No. I'd rather live with the voices then be with you 24/7"

"That's cold love." He mocked hurt.

"You can talk." I retorted.

He did a over dramatic gasp, and put his hand over his heart. "I'm heart broken" I giggled.

A door opened somewhere, to reveal a mean wearing a purple button down shirt, and kakis,

"Umm Hi, they told me to come here to talk to you." I scoffed "I'm doctor banner. they also call me..."

"I Know, I know everything, I can read." I closed my eyes "And HE told me."

"Who?"

"Him" I looked to where Loki was, but he was gone.

"So... Tell me."

"Read my file. I don't have much on it. I'm like you Doctor. Always looking for a cure." I knew where the door was now "Going off the radar just to live in peace." I was face to face with him "They never leave you alone do they? THEY ALWAYS COME BACK!" I cried out. "I only have 1 friend and he isnt a friend at all, hes like a parasite that never leaves, a rash that keeps itching." Bells and sirens went off "looks like your a favorite." I said, because they were saying code green. He closed the door again. And ran off. I moved to the center. of the room. The door opening woke me.

"Come with us." a man in masks and suits said.

"No."

The man went to pull me up and slap me when another spoke. "No wounds, unless you want to be hurt 10 times worse. Just force." They picked me, I didnt bother fighting them.

"This is new" I said sarcastically.

A bag was put over my head. I'm not sure how long i had the bag over my head but it was getting stuffy. After an a while the bag was ripped off my head, I had to blink afew times to adjust my eyes. I was in an office.

"dont do anything stupid." The man stated sternly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for taking so long i was writing it in a journal and I had writers block so I have gotten my insperation back and i have spring break so i will see how much I can update :)**

I sat in the office for a while until I got bored and started moving and looking at various objects he had lying around.

I saw some blue prints and I saw that the calculations were wrong so I picked up the pencil and changed them. The door opened and Loki stood there staring at me and what I was doing. "So-sorry. Your math was wr-wrong." I stuttered. I wasn't scared just startled. "And I didn't call the cops."

"I know you didn't." He strode over to me "Rule with me Jenny. Be my queen, We can rule Midgard together."

"Never" I spat in his face, my confidence was coming back.

"Jenny my dear."

"Just leave me alone. I have nothing that you may want. I am nobody in your eyes. Why do you keep me?"

"So modest. As always." he motioned towards a chair. He was avoiding my question "Please sit, I insist." He said sternly

Without breaking eye contact I sat down to where he pointed.

'When you are close to me I shiver' I thought. OF ALL THE SONGS WHY THAT ONE JENNY!

"I will keep my promise. Nothing reflective in your rooms. ALso drawing tablets will be provided along with whatever you may need." He sat down at his desk and started working on whatever he was planning. He was wearing his earth clothes. He looked so normal. Why did he have to be evil? Why did he have to haunt me?

"I want to make a suggestion."

"What? Anything you want dearie"

"Why? Tell me, Why me?"

"Mummy gave you to me. So I can take her burden from her. I paid for all your needs, wishes, hobbies, wants, desires."

"It was you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Piano, swim, drawing, art classes. EVERYTHING! That was all YOU?!"

"Mummy and daddy dearest needed, no Wanted you gone. They were about to kill you when I said no. And I always keep a promise." Loki said calmly while sitting up to look me in the eyes.

I stood up quickly and walked over to him. I grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to mine. The kisses ended quickly. But I bet he will always remember it. When I backed away he pulled me close again and kissed me back. No matter how deep it was as if we weren't close enough. A knock made up separate. I sat down quickly again.

"Come in" Loki said with venom dripping in his voice

"Sir it is ready." A scared looking man stuttered. He didnt want to be the person to tell him.

"Thanks you, You may leave."

"Shall i show you to your room?"

"What else do i have to do?" Loki smirked and was about to say something "Anything but that and that" i said to him and he frowned. It was sad I knew what he was thinking.

Loki grabbed me forearm. I blinked and we weer in another room. Possibly and most likely to be my room.

"Steel doors, bullet proof and no sharp objects. You shall be safe from yourself and from outside."

"Should?"

"Well the only was it to bust down the door or blow up the windows."

"What?"

"You are safer here than back there!" I nodded slowly "Any supplies you need are here" I turned to look back at him but he was gone"

"STOP DOING THAT!" I shouted to where he was


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for taking so long i was writing it in a journal and I had writers block so I have gotten my insperation back and i have spring break so i will see how much I can update :)**

Sighing in defeat I looked around.

It was a typical flat. A couch, a table with some chairs, A bed in the bedroom. No blinds. At least he let me see outside. A walk in closet. Shower, tub, a normal bathroom.

I walked to the bed and laid down, drifting into a dreamless sleep. i don't even know what day or time it is. Tomorrow I will start the count. Tomorrow that's what I keep telling myself.

Again I wake up to banging is this going to become a regular everyday thing?

"Who are you and what do you want?" I was a bit angry from being woken up.

"Excuse me miss. He told me to come up here." A young woman maybe 16 said.

"Come in. Who sent you?"

"The Master... Loki." I just nodded in under-standment.

"Hi, I'm Jenny. And your name is?"

"Jackie. Jackie Rush."

"So tell me about yourself."

"Not much to say. I was raised in to this."

"Into what? What do you mean you were born into this?"

"Taking care of and befriending his... property. He is very possessive." She looked around nervously

"Don't worry. I have nothing reflective."

"Thats not what I am afraid of."

"Then-" A large explosion came from outside. We both ran over to the window.

"That is what I am afraid of. Quick" She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her "Come quickly miss"

She pulled me all the way to a plane. Once we were inside I sat next to Jackie.

"Calm down Jack." I said breathless. I hate running.

"HOW? IN A TIME LIKE THIS?" She was freaking out too much.

"Im schizophrenic, and I had a nervous break down when they walked through the door." I tried laughing lightly. "And they hate me for it. So in return they put me in a room of mirrors. Which was stupid on their part."

She seemed to calm down a bit.

"You are my only friend. Sad but true" I told her smiling

"Likewise miss" she had a ghost smile

The plane took off. I watched the building blow up at various parts. Closing my eyes wishing to be away from here.

"Are you ok?" I looked over, it was loki in front of me.

"Stop doing that." I told him "Someday you are going to scare me to death."

"I plan on that, then them taking you."

"How sweet" I said sarcastically

"Do you believe in me?"

"That my parents hated me? That my birth father killed himself? And you are one of the few people that care about me? Yes. Because I was told this at a young age. No one loved me. NO ONE CARED!" I wanted to cry but I had no tears left to shed. "I have one request Take me to my half-brothers either one, I don't care." I got in his face "its all I ask of you."

"Well one of your half- brothers"

"Killed himself. He did it to save everyone he loved."

"I would ask."

"Followed his blog. And his flat mates."

"Why do you care about people that don't care about you?"

"I dont. I care about someone who does care. Harvey does, Mycroft does... More or less. Now whats your answer? To me visiting my siblings."

"No."

"Of course. Let me guess. They will find me. Take me in for questioning. Last time I use my name."

"You don't understand."

"UNDERSTAND WHAT? Tat there are people that want to hurt me?" I was beyond caring about yelling or not "I know first hand! PAUL AND PETER? What about you? So what you find out you were adopted! They still loved you all the same. I NEVER HAD THAT! EVERYONE I cared about was killed in front of my eyes. Elizabeth is dead! All because of two people!"

Loki backhanded me. My head jerked to the side. "Enough!" Jackie wasn't in the plane... we werent in the plane. "My dear, listen. You are going off the grid. Just until its safe."

I couldnt look into his eyes. I kept staring out into the blue sky. The only answer he got was a grunt.

"You maybe mad now but you will forgive me later." He vanished and I was back in the plane sitting next to jackie.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry for taking so long i was writing it in a journal and I had writers block**..

Jackie saw the red mark immediately. "The bruise is going to swell soon."

"does he always do that?"

"No. First time-"

"First time for everything right?" jackie cut me off

"From him." I finished. "I was almost dead when my family found me. I wanted to die, but the doctors wouldnt let me." I chockd back a sob "She was dead. I was supposed to die, but I had a chance at life."

"I'm sorry"

"I don't need sympathy"

...

"Team we need to figure out a plan to obtain either Jenny Specktor and or Loki Odinson." fury started

"She has siblings." Stark said walking in. "4 sister, 3 brothers. But one sister and one brother are dead, so technically 3 sisters and 2 brothers..." the team looked up at him. Before they could ask questions Tony continued "That's what she meant. She told colson and I that the reason she freaked out on Steve and Thor. 2 men. Justin Pendleton, and Pete Jackson. They were on trial for murder and attempted murder and rape. They killed her sister and left her to die."

"I still don't see why."

"They were both blonde with blue eyes. Tall. Lean, built. That's what she saw. Also no Facebook, no social networks. No email, no cell phone. Credit cards, debits- zip. The only record of her is a rape test, positive, and her time in an asylum for seeing a man with green eyes. Her therapist wasn't much help apparently. No kids. Honor student, graduated top of her class, and just recently. 19, all alone. She runaway recently. Very smart, her IQ is off the charts."

"It's ashamed she threw her life away for him" a look of disgust on banner's face

"Still not done. Seriously. Anyway she's schizophrenic, and is terrified of the man, also her birth father killed himself. Her mom had an affair with her husband. So she's a bastard child. Our little runaway isn't dangerous. She wanted to see her brother. Harvey Specktor because Loki comeback. She ran away for a reason. Protection."

Every one in the meeting room felt bad about what they thought of her.

"Thor where would..."

"I got something!"a random agent shouted. "He's in England. Chatham, England sir."

"Avengers assemble." Fury walked out

...

5 Hours passed on the plane. It was boring. I sat staring out a window for 2 hours. Then I drew an exact representation of Loki kissing me. The I drew my family portrait. It only consisted of Hrvey, mycroft and me.

2 more hours passed an we finally landed.

"really? When do I have to run? We are in the middle of no where and you think that i'm going to run?" they started cuffing me

"extra precaution and.." he stopped

"Let me guess he told you too."

"well if you put it that way then yes"

Day's passed. Not sure how many but many days passed. I ran out of paper. I used front and back. So that resulted to making paper cranes.

Loki walked in

"I see you have made use of your time." he said cheekily

"Um. No, can I leave, what do I have that they want?"

"Nothing that you need to know." then as always he disappeared.

I am giving up on life. I needed this to end. I got up in search of something sharp. There was a knife in the kitchen. I smiled _'Do it.'_ the voices were back

NO!

I put the knife against my wrist. _'Ready? 1'_ i gripped the knife tighter _'2' _i took a deep breath _'3' _I made a deep looking cut. the blood came out as waterfalls

"STOP!" it was too late. the blood was elegant, beautiful even. "Miss Specktor listen. My name is captain Steve Rodgers." I looked up it was the same man I freaked out on earlier. "You are going to be ok."

"no." i shook my head "please. all i have ever cared about is dead, is gone." It was getting darker, harder to breathe. "She is gone. And I kissed him. I can't live with that."

A small pool was forming. Captain Rodgers applied pressure to the cut with some cloth he found on the counter.

"Requesting back up all units. I found miss Specktor, she needs medical attention over"

My eyes started drooping. "Stay with me." my head lolling to the side "Miss Specktor"

"I always hated that last name." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't my real name."

"And what is?"

"I'm not sure, I just know it isn't specktor. I asked for protection. I never got it. have you every asked for something and never get it?"

"Yes."

"Well if I don't make it tell Nick Fury that he lied and to go burn in hell."

"I will be sure to do that."

I smiled and the world faded away

(3rd POV)

Her eyes glazed over.

"Not today. Back Up NOW! Victim dying, backup we need medical assistance!"

"10:4 Captain."

he started to perform CPR to get her pulse back.

(Jenny's POV)

I sucked in a hard breath with an after taste of blood.

"I asked nicely" I told him hoarsely

"We need you."

"Who does."

"The Avengers"


End file.
